School Idol Project a lo Inazuma
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Un grupo de idols, las mejores de Asia, se ven obligadas a terminar sus estudios en la escuela donde reina el deporte que ellas más odian en el mundo: el fútbol. ¿Que harán los chicos al respecto? Todo y mucho más aquí -Historia de Ocs- Basado en Inazuma Eleven y School Idol Project.
1. Propuesta

**Holaaaa, este es un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido escuchando una de las canciones de School Idol. Tratará de un grupo de idols, que tras ganar su último concurso ganando el título de las mejores de Asia, sus padres les obligan a ingresar en la escuela raimon, que acaba de alzarse entre las demás en el ámbito del fútbol tras ganar el FFI, para acabar sus estudios. Lo malo es que ellas odian el fútbol, y los chicos al enterarse se quedan de piedra, pero harán todo lo posible para que les acabe gustando.**

**Los datos que necesitaré son estos:**

-Nombre (con apellido):

-Edad (15-16):

-Apariencia:

-Carácter (por favor se lo pido no mencionen bipolaridad):

-Uniforme de la escuela (sus uniformes serán exclusivos debido a su fama):

-Ropa casual:

-Gustos:

-Disgustos:

-Hobbies:

-Pareja (a excepción de Sakuma):

-Extras:

-Curiosidades:

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, y también si queréis sugerirme algún nombre para el grupo no estaría mal :)**

**Sayooooo matta neeeee!~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de 'School Idol Project a lo Inazuma'. Espero que os guste :D**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco las ocs de esta historia, a excepción de Moon Fudou.**_

**_(* - *)_**

**Capítulo 1**

Las gerentes de Inazuma Japón estaban viendo la televisión en la zona del club de fútbol, cuando los miembros de dicho equipo entran y las ven embobadas mirando la pantalla.

Endo: Chicas... ¿Qué estáis viendo?

Kazemaru: Es verdad... os ha dejado absortas...

Aki: Estamos viendo un concurso llamado 'The Best Idol of Asia'... creo que el nombre lo explica todo... ¿no?

Haruna: ¡Silencio, que anuncian a las ganadoras!

Presentador: Y las ganadoras son... ¡El grupo The Mortal Kiss, provenientes de Japón, y capitaneado por Moon Fudou!- Al escuchar el nombre de la capitana del grupo todos pusieron cara de sorpresa.

Kidou: ¿Moon Fudou? No será...

Fudou: Si... es mi hermana... y mis padres me han dicho que ella junto a las otras 13 chicas que forman el grupo vendrán a estudiar aquí...- dijo con cara de molestia.

Sakuma: ¿Y por qué pones esa cara?

Fudou: Porque mi hermana odia el fútbol... y al parecer las demás chicas también- todos enseguida ponen cara de WTF?!

Endou: ¿Por qué lo odian? No lo entiendo... a todo el mundo le gusta el fútbol... ¿Por qué a ellas no?

Fudou: Mi hermana odia el fútbol por lo que hice en la Royal Academy Redux... las demás no sé...

Genda: ¿Y cuándo viene tu hermana?

Fudou: Viene mañana... ¡Y dejad de hacerme preguntas!

Midorikawa: -viendo el concurso de la tele- eso lo dices porque no has visto a las amigas de tu hermana...- Nagumo y Atsuya se acercan.

Nagumo y Atsuya: ¡MAMA QUE BUENORRAS!- colleja de parte de Suzuno y Shirou.

Fudou: -en modo sobreprotector con un aura oscura alrededor- Como os acerquéis a mi hermana... váis listos...- todos tragaron seco.

Heat: Vale Fudou... ya nos hemos enterado... tranquilo... jeje ^ - ^''.

Afuro: -cerca de las gerentes- Chicas... creo que sería mejor que apagarais la televisión... sino aquí va a haber una masacre...- dijo el rubio con tono nervioso.

Natsumi: Si... será lo mejor... ^ _ ^''- apaga el aparato electrónico.

**_(* - *)_**

Una chica de cabello hasta los hombros castaño oscuro con una mecha en el lado derecho color verde, piel un poco morena, ojos verdes, estatura promedio, buen cuerpo, vestida con una camisa de manga corta con botones blanca, una corbata y una falda de color verde , medias hasta las rodillas blancas, y zapatos negros estaba con sus compañeras en el hotel donde se hospedan recogiendo sus cosas al igual que sus compañeras. Cuando terminó preguntó:

Moon: Chicas, ¿Os habéis puesto los uniformes?

Victoria (cabello castaño claro, largo hasta las rodillas, piel pálida como la porcelana, ojos avellana, delgada, alta, algo desarrollada para su edad, tiene un dragón tatuado en su brazo derecho, hasta el codo, vestida con una blusa blanca, con un chaleco, azul oscuro, una falda corta azul oscura, zapatos negros con medias blancas): Lista.

Diana (piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro que le llega hasta la espalda, mide 1.58, vestida con una camisa blanca de manga corta , con un chaleco color amarillo , con una corbata roja, con una falda azul un poco claro, con medias azul oscuro y zapatos negros): Pues claro. ¿Kokoo?

Kokoro (cabello marrón lacio con puntas onduladas de color rojo que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos azules rey ,piel clara como la de una muñeca de porcelana, estatura baja y cuerpo bien desarrollado, vestida con el pantalón de los chicos del raimon con una polera amarrilla manga corta y zapatillas negras): Preparada~. ¿Y tu Mia?

Amelia (cabellos pelirrojos terminados en rulitos tomados en una cola, dos mechones hacia delante terminados en rulitos sueltos, ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel intermedia, mide 1.61, fisico mas o menos desarrollado, vestida con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta blanca con bordes azul marino, una falda gris, botas de tacon no muy alto y calcetas blancas y un liston rojo): ya estoy. ¿Umiko-chan?

Umiko (cabello largo y lacio de color castaño rojizo, ojos son de color azul rey un color poco utilizado, figura esbelta y bien definida, esta muy bien desarrollada y mide 1,63, vestida con una falda negra a mitad de muslo con una correa color negra, blusa de tirantes roja con estampado de flores negras y una corbata color negra, botines negros y una rosa negra en sus cabellos): ya recogí todo. ¿Michiru, Shizuka?

Michiru (cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mechas 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo desarrollado pero sin exagerar, vestida con unos zapatos cafes, medias negras hasta medio muslo, falda de color fucsia con lineas rojas y blancas, blusa blanca, liston rojo y chaqueta marron) y Shizuka ( cabellos color negro, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, tiene dos mechones de color blanco que enmarcan su rostro, ojos color rosa oscuro de un color exótico, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y mide 1,65, vestida con una blusa sin mangas color blanco, encima un chaleco color azul cielo de manga corta, una falda de dos boleros que le llega a mitad de muslo blanca, una medias de maya negras, con unos botines blancos, una diadema blanca en su cabello): mas que listas- respondieron a la vez.- ¿Kurumi?

Kurumi (cabello largo mas alla de los muslos con una chasquilla al lado izquierdo donde tiene un pinche con forma de gato. Su pelo es de color rosado casi blanco con los ojos color miel. Estatura mediana y buen desarrollada, vestida con una polera de color negro apegada al cuerpo y sobre esta una mini chaqueta de color blanco y lazos lilas. Tiene una falda de color blanco con encajes negros y el borde con cintas lilas . Lleva zapatos ( botas altas) con un pequeño taco de color negro): termine hace un ratín. ¿Hana-chan?

Hanaco (cabellos rojos rebeldes finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales dándole cierto aire de rebeldía, ojos morados profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, alta y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus colmillos son muy finos y puntiagudos, vestida con mocasines rojos, calcetas rayadas negras con blanco hasta la mitad del muslo, falda roja a cuadrille negro algo corta, blusa blanca con mangas largas arremangadas hasta el codo, corbata roja, una chaquetita de tirante tipo corsé negra, muñequeras negras): todo perfecto. ¿Cómo vas Shion?

Shion (cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, ojos azules brillantes y piel morena, es alta, 1,60, con un cuerpo de modelo, vestida con una blusa blanca, con una chaqueta negra que la lleva abierta, una falda azul marino, le llega hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con calcetas azules largas, y unos zapatos negros): -cerrando la maleta- ¡Por fin! ¿Mei, Tsubasa, Etsuko?

Mei (cabello castaño, con el flequillo al frente, hasta los ojos, con un mechon de color rosado, los ojos de color rojos, la piel trigueña, tiene complejo de pechos grandes, y mide 1,55, vestida con una blusa blanca, con un chaleco celeste, con una falda a cuadrille negra con celeste, unas calcetas largas negras, con unos zapatos cafes), Tsubasa (pelo corto y verde, ojos grises azulados, piel tostada, mide 1,70 no tiene mucho cuerpo para mostrar ya que no es muy desarrollada, vestida con una camisa de estilo marinero de tirantes blanca y roja, unos pantalones rojos oscuros con un cinturon fino rojo claro y unos zapatos blancos con unos calentadores rojos) y Etsuko (cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafes claros que hipnotizarian a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo, cuerpo bien desarrollado que la hace parecer una modelo lo que a veces le molesta, vestida con una chaqueta a la altura del pecho ajustada roja, un top que deja ver su ombligo blanco, una falda roja, unas medias hasta medio muslo blancas y unos zapatos rojos): ¡Ya nos podemos ir!

Moon: Pues vámonos, el avión despega en media hora... aunque no tengo ganas de ir al Raimon, la verdad.

Hanaco: ¿Porqué?

Moon: Pues veréis... la escuela Raimon es famosa por ser la mejor en fútbol actualmente.

Todas menos Moon: ¡¿CÓMOOOO?!

_Continuará..._

**_(* - *)_**

**Aquí lo dejo, por que voy a anunciar algo, y perdonnnnnnnn por haber tardado tanto, es que de repente mi madre me secuestro y me llevo a la playa... donde no habia internet y por eso no pude avisar TwwwwT... Bueno, lo que tengo que anunciar es que necesito... unas 5 ocs que sean gerentes o jugadoras en el Raimon... y los datos son estos:**

**Nombre(japones y con apellido):**

**Edad (15-16):**

**Apariencia:**

**Carácter:**

**Ropa Casual:**

**Ropa deportiva:**

**Gerente o Jugadora:**

**Dorsal, Posición y Tecnicas (con su ejecucion, 2 de máximo) (solo para las jugadoras):**

**Pareja (estan cogidos** **Sakuma, Goenji, Genda, Fudou, Hide, Heat, Afuro, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsunami y Atsuya): **

**Extras:**

**Curiosidades:**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Sin mas me despido, chaitooooooo~**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chiiiiiiiiiiiisuuu!~ Ya estoy aquí con la conti de 'School Idol Project a lo Inazuma', se que he tardado, pero he esperado un tiempo para ver si me mandaban más ocs para gerentes o jugadoras del Raimon. Este cap va a dedicado a todos los que leen este fic, ya me dejen reviews o no (aunque me dan animos). Sin más el fic:**

_**Inazuma no me pertenece, ni tampoco los ocs de esta historia, a excepción de Moon Fudo**_**, ****_Fuyumi y Kirakaze Tenshi._**

_-Shizuko Yamamoto (15 años): Es de conflexion delgada, tiene curvas definidas pero no demasiado, mide alrededor de 1.49, su piel es de color vainilla, su cabello es de color azul celeste, largo y liso hasta la cintura, lo lleva amarrado a dos coletas, tiene libres 2 mechones mas pequeños en su frente, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro._

_-Fuyumi Tenshi (16 años): Muy desarrollada, con curvas, tez clara, ojos añiles, su cabello es rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta y flequillo a la izquierda que posee mechas añiles._

_-Kirakaze Tenshi (15 años): Esta bien desarrollada para su edad, es de piel clara, sus ojos son azul celeste, su cabello es rubio liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con flequillo recto._

_Aquí las parejas:_

_-Shizuko & Kido_

_-Fuyumi & Fidio_

_-Kirakaze & Nepper (Netsuha Natsuhiko)_

_-Moon & Sakuma_

_-Victoria & Goenji_

_-Diana & Genda_

_-Kokoro & Fudo_

_-Amelia & Hide_

_-Umiko & Heat (Atsuishi Shigeto)_

_-Michiru & Afuro_

_-Shizuka & Fubuki_

_-Kurumi & Kazemaru_

_-Hanaco & Nagumo_

_-Shion & Hiroto_

_-Mei & Midorikawa_

_-Tsubasa & Tsunami_

_-Etsuko & Atsuya_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente en Inazuma, mientras Moon le explicaba a las chicas porque debían ir a Raimon, en este los chicos estaban llegando para un entrenamiento especial organizado por Endo, ya que Fidio y Hide le llamaron diciéndole que estarían esa mañana en Inazuma junto a su amiga Shizuko.

Kido: Endo... ¿No sería mejor esperarlos?

Endo: No, empecemos ahora como un calentamiento hasta que lleguen :D- Todos suspiraron, e iban a ir hacia el campo para entrenar cuando vieron a Nepper correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nepper: ¡Gomen por llegar tarde! Es que de repente recibí una llamada...

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Heat y Suzuno: ¿De quién?

Nepper: Lo siento, no puedo decirlo jejeje... eso si, la llamada era desde Inglaterra.

Midorikawa y Heat: Eso no es justo Nepper!

Suzuno: No empecéis otra vez...- La conversación se vio interrumpida por el llamado de alguien hacia Endo.

Fidio: ¡Hey, Endo!

Endo: ¡Fidio, Hide, Shizuko! Jeje, cuanto tiempo, y que bien que hayáis llegado.

Shizuko: Tienes razón Endo, nos alegramos de ver que estáis todos bien.

Endo: Como ya estamos todos... ¡A entrenar!- a todos les cae una gota estilo anime mientras piensan "nunca va a cambiar..."

**-Cerca del campo de fútbol en ese mismo momento-**

¿?1: Endou-kun no va a cambiar nunca ¿Cierto nee-chan?

¿?2: Tienes razón Kira-chan.

Kirakaze: Vamos Fuyumi-nee, fíjate, Hiroto y los demás están con ellos, no creo que a ti no te hallan perdonado.

Fuyumi: Esta bien.- dijo mientras las dos se acercaban, cuando de repente Fidio tiró con su Espada de Odín, que se desvió de la portería y se dirigía hacia ella.

Fuyumi: ¡Angel del Mar!- Muchos espíritus del cielo aparecieron y empezaron a girar, creando un tornado enorme de agua que consiguió parar la Espada de Odín sin ningún esfuerzo.

Fubuki: Esa técnica de portera es de...

Todos menos los de Sun Garden, Fidio, Hide, Shizuka, Fudo, Sakuma y Genda: ¡Aqua del Diamond Dust!

Fuyumi: Nee, ya hace mucho de eso ¿No creéis?

Heat y Midorikawa: ¡Fuyumi, Kira-chan!

Kirakaze: Cuanto tiempo, minna.

Hiroto: A eso te referías ¿No, Nepper?

Nepper: -risa nerviosa- Si...jeje

Suzuno: ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿No vivíais con vuestra tía?

Fuyumi: Si, pero Hibiki-kantoku nos llamó por...

**-Volviendo con las chicas-**

Todas menos Moon: Ahhh... Te entendemos.

Kokoro: Y... ¿Tenemos que ir hoy a Raimon para ver el instituto?

Moon: Exacto.

Victoria: Bueno... vámonos ya, cuanto antes mejor...

Diana: Si... y ojalá que no nos encontremos con los del club de fútbol.

Todas: Ya...

Salieron de la gran casa que les habían comprado sus patrocinadores con los uniformes de la escuela, ya que se tenían que acostumbrar a ellos porque normalmente llevaban ropa de baile. Cuando llegaron al Raimon vieron a todos entrenando, justo cuando un balón va hacia Etsuko, pero Moon corre y le da una patada antes de que le diera a la peli negra.

Etsuko: ¡Quién c*** ha sido!

Atsuya: disculpa, no fue mi intención.

Etsuko: tsk, maldito fútbol...

Nagumo: ¡Que has dicho!

Hanaco: lo que has oído tulipán.

Nagumo: ¡¿Cómo?!

Hanaco: ¿Es que estas sordo? Te he dicho TU-LI-PÁN.

Nagumo: Ya verás... -empieza a acercarse-

Mei: No te atrevas a tocarla.

Moon: Fudo, ¿Le podrías decir a tus compañeros que dejen tranquilas a mis amigas?

Fudo: Han empezado ellas hermana.

Kokoro: al menos nosotras no vamos dando balonazos por ahí.

Goenji: ya hemos dicho que ha sido un accidente.

Victoria: Je, más quisieras erizo.

Diana: Déjalo Victoria ¿No ves que ni explicándoselo a paso de tortuga no se enterarían?

Genda: Ha sido un accidente, pero ahora os estáis pasando de la raya...

Sakuma: Tiene razón.

Amelia, Kurumi, Shizuka y Michiru: Chicas...

Moon: Dejadlos, no merece la pena, vámonos.

Shion: Si, además ya nos veremos las caras en clase, jiji.

Tsubasa: Os váis a enterar cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeno, voy a cortar aquí porque no me viene mas inspiración... y porque ya voy a empezar el primer capítulo de Nostrae Sortis (por finn). Espero que os haya gustado, y porfaaa dejadme reviews para la inspiración~ :3**

**Ya ne!**


End file.
